TAMAKI SUOU: Guía de Propietario y Mantenimiento
by crazyonechan
Summary: one-shot. Usted ha adquirido una unidad TAMAKI SUOU y no sabe qué hacer con él...bueno, ¡para eso están los manuales! Traducción.


_N/T: ¡hola, hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Aquí traduciendo otro one-shot, pero esta vez no es sobre los gemelos. No, por primera –__y talvez única— vez he traducido uno sobre Tamaki. Pero éste one-shot talvez les sea un poco distinto y hasta raro para algunos de ustedes, así que sean amables y dejen reviews, ¿si?_

_Exámenes, exámenes. Cómo los odio. Y al parecer, mis profesores conspiraron para que coincidieran tres exámenes en un solo día. *suspiro* con eso es suficiente para freírle el cerebro a cualquiera estudiando. ¿Pero qué se le va hacer? _

_Mi computadora desgraciadamente está muriendo y con ella se van las actualizaciones del cap. 5 y 3 de "Trabajando para los Hitachiin" y "Sólo Hikaru", respectivamente. T.T, Disculpen la tardanza, trataré de avanzar lo más rápido posible si no puedo recuperar los datos de mi compu. D: _

_Tenía este fic traducido a la mitad__, y como quería deshacerme del estrés de los exámenes, decidí terminarlo y publicarlo. (Robé la compu de mi madre xD)_

_Basta de mis problemas. Empecemos...pero antes quiero aclarar: lo que está en_ **negrita**_ son las notas del autor original (en éste caso, de Starry Night Blue) mis notas son las que están en itálicas. ¿ok?_

_Bien, ahora asi, empecemos._

**N/A: ¡hola! Ha pasado tiempo desde que hice una guía de propietario, y pensé empezar de nuevo con una de Tamaki Suou…aún cuando él no es mi personaje favorito de Ouran, ¡aún así me agrada! XD Bueno, los dejaré con la guía ahora. ¡Disfruten!**

**Oh, y por cierto, por favor noten que solo incluí detalles del anime. Si estuviera usando la del manga como referencia, también, ¡jamás acabaría!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran no nos pertenece a S.N.B. ni a mí. Y la idea de la historia le pertenece a _Theresa Green_**.**

* * *

_**TAMAKI SUOU: guía de propietario y manual de mantenimiento**_

___¡_¡Felicidades! Usted ahora es el orgulloso propietario de una unidad completamente-automatizada de TAMAKI SUOU. Para asegurarnos de que tenga uso completo de los beneficios del rey del Host Club, por favor lea con atención las siguientes instrucciones.

_**Información básica:**_

**Nombre**: Tamaki Suou (alias: King, Señor, idiota, estúpido tío, Tama-chan, Otou-san)

**Fecha de manufactura:** 8 de abril

**Lugar de manufactura:** Paris, Francia

**Edad:** 17 años de edad.

**Cabello:** rubio.

**Ojos:** azules.

**Estatura:** 183 cm.

**Peso:** relativamente ligero.

**Largo:** no aplicaciones.

**Su unidad TAMAKI SUOU**** viene con los siguientes accesorios:**

*Un uniforme del instituto Ouran.

*Una colección de disfraces.

*Un guardarropa con ropa cara.

*Un piano.

*Un celular.

*Un traje-cosplay de HARUHI FUJIOKA.

*Shorts para nadar.

*Una caja mental.

*Un bat de béisbol.

*Gotas para los ojos.

*Una pluma mecánica de osito.

*Una marioneta de conejito.

_**Desempacando Su Unidad:**_

Cuando al fin abra la caja que contenga su unidad TAMAKI SUOU, tal vez esté mareada por su perfecta sonrisa y bien parecido exterior. Para evitar eso, le sugerimos que se ponga un par de gafas para el sol. Se acostumbrará después de un tiempo, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse por mantener las gafas de sol todo el tiempo. Usted también descubrirá (si es que usted es una plebeya) de que él estará muy fascinado con usted y sus costumbres.

No ignore, o tire, su unidad mientras la desempaca...probablemente lo llevará al borde de las lagrimas.

_**Programación:**_

Su unidad TAMAKI SUOU, es una persona muy sofisticada, y no está acostumbrada a realizar trabajos domésticos tales como cocinar y limpiar. Aun así, es una persona muy amigable, y estará más que dispuesto en asistirte con asuntos más _triviales_. Como las que te mostramos a continuación:

**Anfitrión/escolta:** siendo alguien francés, su unidad TAMAKI SUOU es un experto en el lenguaje del amor. Sabe exactamente como complacer a cualquier persona que esté con él, sin importar que esa persona sea hombre o mujer. Tiene un vasto vocabulario de dulces y empalagosas palabras, y probablemente sea la mejor persona en cuanto a la conversación-personal. Y con su deslumbrante apariencia, le garantizamos que todas las chicas (o chicos) estarán celosas cuando lo vean en su compañía.

**Salvavidas:** la unidad de TAMAKI SUOU es un muy buen nadador, y puedes confiarle tu vida. ¿Tiene una piscina y está preocupada por los niños que van a nadar sin supervisión? Bueno, solo ponga su unidad TAMAKI SUOU en el trabajo y esté segura de que sus niños estarán en buenas manos. También, esta puede ser una perfecta oportunidad para ver a su unidad TAMAKI SUOU medio desnudo; después de todo, el uniforme consiste en pantalones cortos para nadar, ¿cierto?

**Entrenador de baile**: su unidad TAMAKI SUOU es un excelente bailador. Ha practicado casi cualquier tipo de baile tales como vals, y estará muy deleitado en enseñarte. De hecho, si no lo dejas que te enseñe, probablemente se pondrá a llorar en una esquina y luego se pondrá a comer Ramen. No se preocupe; la unidad TAMAKI SUOU en un experto, así que no pisará sus pies. Si lo hace, probablemente sea intencional.

**Pianista: **¡su unidad TAMAKI SUOU también es un músico! Ha practicado el piano desde que era un niño pequeño, y lo hace extraordinariamente. Encienda su unidad TAMAKI SUOU con un piano dónde sea, y le garantizamos que el lugar estará saturado de personas en cuestión de minutos. Si tiene una pensión, un café-Internet, un bar, etc., usted ponga su unidad TAMAKI SUOU a tocar el piano, ¡y verá como las ventas llegarán hasta el tope inmediatamente!

**Niñero:** los niños se encariñarán rápidamente con su unidad TAMAKI SUOU...especialmente los niños que nunca han visto a sus hermanos mayores porque dichos hermanos siempre están escondidos en la oscuridad, pero...como sea. Él estará encantado de cuidar a tus niños y tus hermanos(as), y porque él tiene tan buen corazón, ¡lo hará libre de cargos! Sin embargo, por favor esté consciente que la unidad TAMAKI SUOU es verdaderamente extremista, y si los niños...digamos, piden galletas, él les conseguirá un camión repleto de ellas.

**Jugador de fútbol:** la unidad TAMAKI SUOU le gusta jugar fútbol, y talvez sería excelente en ello su no fuera por su malísima puntería. Él, aún así, tiene la técnica de la "Patada de la Luz de Estrella", cual es un tiro realmente poderoso, así que puede encontrar otros usos para eso...supongo. ¡Sea creativo!

**Instructor de francés:** la unidad TAMAKI SUOU es actualmente mitad francés, mitad japonés, y pasó la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en Francia, así que es buen conocido de la lengua francesa. Si desea aprender este idioma, entonces vaya y pídale a su unidad TAMAKI SUOU para que sea su instructor. No obstante, le advertimos que probablemente solo le enseñe como halagar a alguien en francés. Eso es todo.

**Su unidad TAMAKI SUOU viene con cinco diferentes modalidades:**

-Príncipe Encantador. (Modo automático.)

-Tonto-e-idiota.

-Serio. (Bloqueado hasta nivel 3.)

-Ojos de Cachorro.

-Enojado. (Bloqueado hasta nivel 5.)

Por favor nótese que el modo Príncipe Encantador y el modo Tono-e-idiota son totalmente diferentes, no importa cuan similares le parezcan a usted. En el modo Príncipe Encantador, la unidad TAMAKI SUOU usualmente estará intentando ganar el corazón de alguna chica, y es un estado que normalmente se activa cuando su unidad está realizando su papel de Host/Escolta. Por otro lado, el modo Tonto-e-Idiota solo involucra su unidad a actuar claramente como indica su nombre: tonta y estúpidamente. Es activado en tiempos indefinidos; y algunas veces ambas—el modo Príncipe Encantador y el modo Tonto-e-idiota—pueden combinarse, así hay que estar precavido con eso.

El modo Serio es activado cuando la unidad TAMAKI SUOU se encuentra con alguien que ocupa ayuda. Inmediatamente obtendrá una mirada seria en su rostro y comenzará a ladrar instrucciones a diestra y siniestra. Él tiende a tomar control sobre cualquier situación, aun cuando solo sea darle a alguien maquillaje, ayudarlos a pescar sus cosas escolares de la fuente, darle direcciones sobre la escuela de su hija...él puede hacerlo.

Cuando la unidad TAMAKI SUOU quiere algo y no lo obtiene, activa su modo Ojos de Cachorro. En este estado, la unidad TAMAKI SUOU actuará literalmente como un cachorrito, dándole una linda expresión que te obliga a hacer lo que sea que le hubieras negado a su unidad. No hay forma de resistirse a los Ojos de Cachorro, así que no se moleste en intentarlo.

El enojado es raramente activado, porque la unidad TAMAKI SUOU es usualmente un animado personaje. No obstante, si su unidad siente que uno de sus amigos está en peligro, especialmente la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA, entonces su unidad perderá su tranquilidad e inmediatamente crecerá su temperamento y atacará al agresor. Solo porque es un niño rico no significa que la unidad TAMAKI SUOU no sabe pelear; él realmente podría patearte el trasero si es provocado.

_**Relaciones con Otras Unidades:**_

**HARUHI FUJIOKA: **esta unidad es la "hija" de su unidad TAMAKI SUOU, o es así como le gusta llamarle. La unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA es una plebeya que se las arregló para entrar a Ouran por su gran inteligencia, y ha sido el objeto de interés de su unidad desde el primer día. No le diga esto, pero la unidad TAMAKI SUOU en realidad está enamorado de la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA; pero, él prefiere interpretarlo como amor paternal. No tome a la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA a la ligera, no importa que tan linda y adorable luzca para usted; ella puede bastante letal cuando quiere serlo. A propósito, ella una de las unidades que la unidad TAMAKI SUOU siempre intenta complacer.

**HIKARU & KAORU HITACHIIN:** las unidades HIKARU & KAORU HITACHIIN (Ellos son inseparables; así que deben venir como una sola pieza en el paquete.) son la maldición de la existencia de la unidad TAMAKI SUOU. Ellos son malvados, rudos y astutos bromistas, quienes siempre intentan hacer la vida de TAMAKI SUOU miserable, por cualquier forma si es creándole bromas o humillarlo en frente de la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA. Ellos también son lo que llamarías "competencia", ya que ambas de las unidades HITACHIIN están interesados románticamente en la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA, cosa que lleva constantemente a la unidad TAMAKI SUOU a la locura. Lo más recomendable es mantenerlos alejados de su unidad si quiere mantenerlo en la sanidad.

**KYOUYA OOTORI: **éste, es la tan-llamada "esposa" de su unidad. La unidad KYOYA OOTORI es alguien con quién no le gustaría meterse; él es lo que usted podría describir como "El Rey de las Sombras"...siempre unos pasos más adelante que los demás, y con contactos que podrían tanto como encarcelarlo o desvanecerlo de la faz del Universo. La unidad KYOYA OOTORI tiende a ser el primer y mejor amigo de la unidad TAMAKI SUOU en Japón. Él siempre está buscando por los mejores intereses de su unidad y se hará cargo de que nadie lo lastime de cualquier forma. Él siempre se refiere a su unidad como "Papá", y su unidad se refiere a él como "Mamá". Ellos no están realmente casados, por si se pregunta. Asegúrese de no dejar que su unidad despierte la unidad KYOYA OOTORI, si le importa el bien-mental de su unidad.

**MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA (alias: HONEY): **la unidad HONEY es el compañero mayor de clases de su unidad, a pesar de su apariencia que da la impresión que está en la escuela elemental. La unidad HONEY no es todo dulce y flores, también es un experto en las artes marciales, y le daría una fuerte paliza a su unidad si el tiempo lo requiere. Tenga cuidado de no dejar que su unidad lo despierte, porque la unidad HONEY es realmente aterrador cuando le es despertado. También, no lo deje cerca del osito de peluche de su unidad, porque es muy probable que lo rompa en mil pedazos.

**TAKASHI MORINOZUKA (alias: MORI):** la unidad MORI es otro compañero de grado superior de su unidad. La unidad MORI casi nunca habla, y responde con asentimientos y gestos para dar a entender su mensaje. Él siempre acompaña y cuida a la unidad HONEY. No tiene por qué preocuparse de que la unidad MORI vaya a ponerse rudo con usted, porque siempre está en un estado de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, esté seguro de que su unidad nunca dañe a la unidad HONEY, o talvez nunca vuelva a escuchar de su unidad jamás.

_**Otras Interacciones con Unidades:**_

**YUZURU SUOU: **éste es el padre de su unidad TAMAKI SUOU. Resulta ser el Director del Instituto Ouran, y es igual de halagador como su hijo. Tuvo un romance con una mujer francesa mientras estaba en París, y de eso resultó el producto de su unidad. Él seguido molesta su unidad y le hace la vida un infierno, pero no se preocupe; él lo ama y no lo desheredaría de su fortuna...al menos que su abuela hiciera eso.

**ECLAIR TONNERRE: **tenga cuidado de la unidad ÉCLAIR TONNERRE. Es una fría, seductora pequeña bruja, quien es la hija de un importante hombre de negocios, socio de la FAMILIA SUOU, y ella vendrá e intentará llevarse la unidad TAMAKI SUOU del Host Club a Francia, y su unidad, queriendo complacer a su abuela, la seguirá sin protesta...así que, no, no puedes levantarle una acusación por secuestro. Intente evadirla a toda costa.

**RENGE HOUSHAKUJI: **la unidad RENGE HOUSHAKUJI es la manager femenina del Host Club, y siempre aparecerá de la nada en momentos inesperados para comentar en cualquier evento que esté ocurriendo en el momento. Antes de su aparición, escucharás un motor siendo activado, y ella sólo emergerá del suelo. No se alarme; no tendrá un agujero en su suelo. También, la unidad RENGE HOUSHAKUJI tiene la habilidad para apuñalar a su unidad con palabras fatales o insultos; su unidad rumiará por un tiempo después de interactuar con ella.

**BENIO AMAKUSA: **ésta es la Némesis de la unidad TAMAKI SUOU. La unidad BENIO AMAKUSA, quien atiende a la Academia St Lobelia, es una amenaza para su unidad porque ella siempre está intentando robar la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA de él. La encuentra especialmente amenazante porque la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA no entiende completamente las intenciones de la unidad BENIO AMAKUSA, y puede ser llevada fácilmente a la Academia St Lobelia. Durante las primeras interacciones, su unidad estará temporalmente disfuncional, pero no se preocupe; recaudará la consciencia pronto.

**RYOUJI FUJIOKA (alias,**** RANKA): **ésta es la unidad que su unidad TAMAKI SUOU deberá intentar complacer lo mejor posible, porque la unidad RANKA es el padre de la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA, y para llegar a algún lugar con ella, su unidad tendrá que ganar las aprobación de la unidad RANKA. Por favor nótese que la unidad RANKA puede causarle a su unidad daño corporal (en mayor parte por estrellarlo con las paredes), y le causará daño emocional también (por mayores insultos). Trate de no enojar a esta unidad, y nunca deje que su unidad llame a la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA "su hija" cerca de la unidad RANKA.

_**Limpieza:**_

Su unidad TAMAKI SUOU es completamente capaz de lavarse y es consciente del cómo usar las maravillosas tuberías modernas. Por favor, tenga en cuenta que la unidad TAMAKI SUOU está acostumbrado a los baños extravagantes y encuentros en el jacuzzi cada tarde, así que asegúrese de instalarlas si no las tiene. Si aún desea asistirlo más a fondo con los procesos de higiene, requerirá pedir a un autor de fan fiction autorizado para el permiso.

La unidad TAMAKI SUOU también es capaz de secarse apropiadamente, una vez que le provees de toallas secas. (100% de algodón, por favor— de la más _fina _calidad) aún así, si hay una falla de programa; requerirá secarle la espalda a su unidad TAMAKI SUOU con una toalla. No limpie-seque su unidad. No seque de forma circular su unidad. No seque con aparatos electrónicos su unidad. No coloque ropa en su unidad para secar; él no lo apreciará. O pensará que es alguna Lógica de Plebeyos.

_**Energía:**_

La unidad TAMAKI SUOU, que está acostumbrado a extravagantes y exquisitas comidas, comerá cualquier cosa mientras le digas que es Comida de Plebeyos. No intente engañarlo con sushi u otro lujoso pez, y decirle que es algo magnífico, porque no caerá en eso. La unidad TAMAKI SUOU también está acostumbrado al té y pasteles. Oh, y si le importa, la unidad TAMAKI SUOU prefiere comer con platos caros de china y cubiertos de plata. Él no es un maldito; sólo fue criado de esa forma.

_**Problemas:**_

**Problema: **su unidad TAMAKI SUOU comenzó a desintegrarse.

**Solución:** la razón por la que su unidad TAMAKI SUOU comenzó a desintegrase es probablemente por que la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA se enojó con él. La única forma que puede detener a su unidad TAMAKI SUOU de desintegrase por completo y desaparecer en la nada, es convencer a la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA que lo perdone por cualquier estúpida maniobra que sacó esta vez.

**Problema: **su unidad está siendo seguida por una pequeña niña rubia que insiste que TAMAKI SUOU es su hermano.

**Solución: **esta chica es la unidad KIRIMI NEKOZAWA; ella es la hermana de la unidad UMEHITO NEKOZAWA. Ella piensa que su unidad es su hermano porque...bueno, es rubio. Probablemente continuará siguiendo su unidad hasta que le pruebes que no es realmente su hermano. Para poder lograr el objetivo, tendrá que hacer que la unidad UMEHITO NEKOZAWA se acerque a la unidad KIRIMI NEKOZAWA y convencerla que es su verdadero hermano. Hasta que logre alcanzar esa dificultosa meta, tendrá que distraer a la unidad KIRIMI NEKOZAWA con manga shoujo.

**Problema: **un escandaloso artículo sobre la unidad TAMAKI SUOU ha sido impreso en los artículos.

**Solución:** ¡Oh no! ¡Al parecer la unidad AKIRA KOMITSUZAWA junto con el club del periódico escolar finalmente se las ha arreglado para manifestar una de sus falsas historias en los periódicos! Desafortunadamente, no podemos borrar lo que ha sido publicado, pero tenemos la solución para éste problema. Contacte inmediatamente a la unidad KYOYA OOTORI y muéstrele un ejemplar de ése artículo. La unidad KYOYA OOTORI inmediatamente tendrá un plan de contra-ataque, la cual involucra amenazar y forzar a la unidad AKIRA KOMITSUZAWA para que publique otro artículo pidiendo disculpas a la unidad TAMAKI SUOU. Mientras tanto, asegúrese de que su unidad no lea ningún periódico, porque el impacto al descubrir que ha sido traicionada lo destruiría sin dudar.

**Problema:** la unidad TAMAKI SUOU está actuando como un completo robot.

**Solución:** hay dos razones del por qué la unidad TAMAKI SUOU actúa como un robot. Una de ellas puede ser que descubrió que él no es realmente el padre de la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA. Por favor trate de arreglarlo, sino se evaporizará en la nada. La otra razón del porqué actúa de esa manera puede ser que cierta unidad llamada RITSU KASANODA (alias, BOSSA NOVA) ha descubierto que la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA es una chica. Y no sólo eso, pero también ha visto la virginal piel de la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA. Y tampoco no sólo vio su virgen piel, pero ahora que la unidad BOSSA NOVA sabe que la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA es una chica, ha desarrollado sentimientos románticos por ella. Esto realmente molesta a la unidad TAMAKI SUOU. En otras palabras, todo recae en la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA, así que por favor resuelva cualquier problema que su unidad tenga con ella para restaurar la paz y el balance.

**Problema:** su unidad TAMAKI SUOU está usando un traje con un sombrero y demanda que escojas el traje de conejo o el traje de Alice.

**Solución**: si piensa que su unidad TAMAKI SUOU irá a alguna especie de obra, entonces descarte la idea de su mente. Su unidad es un personaje muy intelectual, y está interesado en Clásicos Americanos de toda clase de literatura. Probablemente está disfrazado del Sombrero Loco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y todo lo que quiere es que vistas como El Conejo o Alice para que puedan actuar juntos una escena de la historia o algo por el estilo.

**Problema:** han encontrado a su unidad TAMAKI SUOU intimando con maniquís.

**Solución: **parece que sólo es un simple caso de Los Ojos del Corazón. Su unidad TAMAKI SUOU tiene un ojo interno conocido como Los Ojos del Corazón, y lo usa para ver las cosas como son en realidad. Mientras piensa que él está intimando con maniquís, probablemente él piensa que está intimando con cierta castaña. Si usted encuentra tales escenas muy perturbadoras, entonces por favor envíenos de vuelta la unidad TAMAKI SUOU para desactivarle Los Ojos del Corazón permanentemente.

_**Preguntas frecuentes:**_

**P:** Oigan, ordené una unidad TAMAKI SUOU y el paquete llegó ayer y todo, pero...hay un pequeño problema: no creo que la unidad _sea _realmente TAMAKI SUOU. Es rubio, sí, ¡pero es realmente espeluznante! Usa esta oscura peluca todo el tiempo y siempre está vistiendo una toga negra y continua escondiéndose en las sombras. Intenté darle con una linterna y él positivamente se aterró. Oh, y tiene esta cosa...gato. ¿Qué pasa?

**R:** ¡Whoops! ¡Parece que recibiste la unidad UMEHITO NEKOZAWA por error! La unidad UMEHITO NEKOZAWA, mientras que su apariencia pueda ser de tipo principesco, es exactamente el opuesto de la unidad TAMAKI SUOU. Él es el líder del Club de Magia Negra, y está absolutamente obsesionado con la ciencia oculta; su vocabulario consiste principalmente de palabras ocultistas tales como "muñecos de cera" y "Vudú". También está completamente aterrado de cualquier tipo de luz que lo rodea. Sin duda, exposición excesiva ante la luz solar puede solamente matarlo. Si aún desea recibir su unidad TAMAKI SUOU, por favor devuelva la unidad UMEHITO NEKOZAWA y le enviaremos la unidad TAMAKI SUOU - ¡libre de cargo! Hasta ese entonces, por favor, asegúrese de no pisar accidentalmente (o intencionalmente) alguno de los accesorios, la "cosa gato", se llama Beelzenef, en realidad. Si lo pisas, entonces estarás maldito. Has sido advertido.

**P:** en inesperados momentos, mi unidad TAMAKI SUOU de repente sale fuera de concentración, y luego tiene esta expresión alegre en su rostro. ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

**R: **Ahh, en esos momentos, su unidad TAMAKI SUOU estará perdido en su Caja Mental, donde usualmente fantasea sobre cosas y personas...y la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA en particular. Por favor no intente buscar dentro de la Caja Mental al menos que sea un adulto maduro, porque algunos de sus contenidos puedan ser R-rated...cosa que es más de lo que Anime Network usualmente muestra. No se preocupe; sale del trance bastante rápido.

**P:** O-oi... ¿de dónde diablos salen tantas setas? ¡Mi casa está básicamente infestada con ellos!

**R:**Oh, si, eso. Olvidamos advertirle que cuando la unidad TAMAKI SUOU se siente lúgubre o deprimido, comienza a cultivar setas alrededor de él. Oh, si, y las hace crecer muy rápido, también. Algunas veces, también comienza a construir casas para hamsters, pero talvez aún no ha llegado a ese estado. Desafortunadamente, este problema no puede ser resuelto. La buena noticia es: ¡no tendrá que comprar setas nunca jamás! (sí, son perfectamente comestibles)

**P:** ¿Cómo santos cielos puedo hacer que mi unidad TAMAKI SUOU deje de obsesionarse con la cultura japonesa? ¡se está volviendo ridículo!

**R:** No puede. Simplemente no se puede. Debido a una vida en que estuvo privado de su linaje japonés, la unidad TAMAKI SUOU continuará obsesionado con cada pequeño aspecto de la cultura japonesa...al menos que él tenga exámenes, a tal punto que ignorará todo que no sea enfocarse en sus exámenes. O también, solo enciérralo en una habitación con un kotatsu, una canasta con naranjas y un televisor, y no lo escucharás dar una queja de nuevo.

**P:** ¡la unidad TAMAKI SUOU ha desaparecido! ¡No puedo encontrarlo en ninguna parte! Lo único que encontré fue su celular, ¡que estaba en el estanque para peces! ¿Eso es un tipo de pista?

**R:** Uh-oh. ¿Acaso la unidad ECLAIR TONNERRE ha hecho alguna visita? Si es así, ¿entonces que es lo que sigues haciendo ahí? ¡Ve y busca a la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA inmediatamente! La unidad ECLAIR TONNERRE ha secuestrado su unidad TAMAKI SUOU y planea llevarlo a Francia para casarse con él allá, y si ella lo logra, ¡nunca podrá poner sus ojos en su unidad de nuevo! Déle a la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA un caballo con un carruaje para que vaya tras la unidad ECLAIR TONNERRE antes de que alcance el aeropuerto. No se preocupe por nada: la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA lo regresará a usted sano y salvo, descontando el hecho de que estará empapado.

_**Garantía:**_

Con el apropiado cuidado y mantenimiento, su unidad TAMAKI SUOU llevará a cabo una vida plena y feliz mientras viva bajo su techo. Su garantía equivale por muchos años que estén por venir, sin contar que no muere por constantes depresiones ante el rechazo que recibe de la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón no puede soportar a cierto rubio viviendo en su hogar, sólo dígale que la unidad HARUHI FUJIOKA se ha mudado permanentemente a otro país, y nunca jamás volverá a escuchar sobre él.

* * *

**N/A: Tamaki es bastante agotador. Pasé horas buscando información sobre él para poder crear este manual—ahora entiendo lo que Haruhi quiere decir cuando menciona que Tamaki es muy problemático. Hehe. En fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado este manual! ¡****Por favor comenten!**

_**S. N. B. **_

_N/T: Espero que les haya gustado la traducción y que hayan entendido "el manual" jaja, debe serles raro ^^_

_¡una unidad de los gemelos, para llevar, por favor! Jejejejeje._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
